A New Flavorful, Shape-Shifting Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Macy, Sage, and Tommy are treated to Lime slushies by Snare-Oh where they are introduced to an alien who makes them. A collaboration between Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself. :)


**A collaboration between myself, Steelcode, and Redbat132. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy and Tommy belong to Redbat132. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **A New Flavorful, Shape-Shifting Friend**

It was another day at the Grant Mansion. Only, instead of a sunny day, it was raining like crazy. Macy and Tommy, close friends of the Grant Mansion residents, were in the living room. Macy was lying on the couch while Tommy was lying on the rug. Both step-siblings were completely bored. There didn't seem to be anything fun or exciting to do. And, for once, Macy was hoping some random new alien would sneak up and try to tickle her. Because that's how bored she was.

Sage stepped in, smiling but cocked an eyebrow when looking at Macy and Tommy.

"Okay, I guess the fun-time party is not in this room," he said, picking up Macy's head and letting it rest in his lap as he sat down.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she replied in a sarcastic, dry tone, although, she didn't mind being in Sage's lap.

"Ugh, so bored! There's nothing fun to do!" Complained Tommy, now turning and lying on his face.

"Well, I guess I'll have to just keep the secret trip that Uncle Snare-Oh has planned for us. Let you continue on with your merry boredom, even though you'd get to meet a new uncle and get a sweet treat at the same time," Sage said, playfully acting like he was about to get up again.

That got Tommy to immediately lift his head up and stand up with eagerness. "Secret trip?! I want to go on a secret trip! It sounds like fun! And mysterious! I also love sweet treats! And meet a new alien uncle of yours! Take me with you!" He begged, dramatically hugging Sage's legs.

"Well, I got nothing else better to do. And I have been craving something sweet for a while. So, why not?" Macy said, standing up.

"Well, if Tommy will let go of Sage's legs and all three of you get your jackets, we can go," Snare-Oh chuckled, as he put on his ID mask and jacket.

"I'm on it," the teenage girl volunteered. She grabbed around Tommy's waist, poked his sides that made him let go, and lifted him up while making her way to grab their jackets before getting him down.

Sage chuckled. "Well that's definitely one way to do it," he said as he quickly pulled on his Sherpa leather jacket, pulling the collar up and placing a worn cowboy hat on his head.

Macy, who saw him in his new attire, couldn't help but smirk playfully. "You never told me that this secret trip would involve a certain dress code. Like going to the Wild West. Have a horse waiting for us, Ranger Rick?" She teased, holding back her laughs.

Sage smirked. "Hey, not everyone can pull off this look. And it's a no to the horse, I'm afraid. Although, I could shift instead and get so wet that I have to make you soaked by shaking the water off."

Macy let out a short laugh while putting on her army green, lightweight hooded rain jacket, "I'm good. I prefer staying dry when getting there. And yes, do make your Cowboy style work."

"Come on, you two! Less gross flirting, more moving! Let's go, go, go!" Tommy yelled, whom was already waiting at the door with his light blue rain jacket.

"Tommy, pull up your hood. I don't want you getting a cold," Sage said sternly, walking up with Macy.

"Ugh, fiiiiiine!" The young boy complained while pulling his hood up.

"Watch your tone, mister. Otherwise, we'll be forced to stay and not go anywhere, thanks to your bad mood," warned Macy, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm good!" Tommy immediately said, changing his attitude.

"That's better," she said.

Snare-Oh smiled, amused by the siblings. "Well, let's go. We have a bit of a walk to do," he said.

Sage followed after him, waiting at the bottom of the porch steps for Macy and Tommy.

While making their walk, Macy started to wonder where they were heading that somehow fit to a new alien. Well, whoever or whatever they're about meet, Macy was fine as long as she didn't have to be cooped up in the mansion with nothing fun to do.

* * *

A few moments later, she was starting to get annoyed that Tommy kept jumping on the puddles close by and splashing around that kept getting his sister wet more so than usual.

"Tommy! Enough of the puddle jumps!" Argued Macy.

"But they're so fun!" Tommy argued back, doing it again. "It makes me happy."

Macy, whom got splashed again all over her coat, lightly growled. "How much longer, Snare-Oh? I'm this close to throwing Tommy off to a nearby lake."

"We're actually there. We just need to go to the back of this building," Snare-Oh said, chuckling while heading down an alley.

Sage looked up at the sign, " _Frozen Slushie Treats_. Huh. Looks like they specialize in slushies," he said.

"Seems like it. But why are we going to the back instead of the front?" Macy questioned.

"Duh, so we can take the exclusive back tour of how the place runs," guessed Tommy. "Let's go already! I want to try some!"

"Tommy, remember your manners," Sage said, sternly. "We're probably heading to the back because of my uncle probably works exclusively in the back."

"Okay," Tommy said, staying calm while being annoyed on being told what to do.

"I wonder what your uncle does, if he really works there?" Macy questioned out loud, getting more curious. "Think it's something super important to keep this slushy stand going?"

"I think Aunt Rachel said something about how a certain flavor relied on my uncle," the teenage boy said, walking to the back where Snare-Oh was holding the door for them.

As she and Tommy followed Sage, Macy continued pondering about who and what this alien is. Along with how a certain flavor relied on him, according to her shape-shifting friend. "Does he somehow know how to make a special flavor no earthling has ever tried?" She guessed in her mind.

Stepping into the door way, Sage shook out his hat and jacket, placing them near Snare-Oh's before helping Tommy and Macy out of theirs. Looking around, he noticed the vast chillers and mixers, along with the shelves of flavors along the far wall.

"Have to admit, this place would be kind of creepy during the night with all the lights off," he said, noticing how odd some of the machines looked.

"I feel like we're in one of those horror movie scenes," Macy said out loud, agreeing with Sage.

"This reminds me of that comic I once read. 'Attack of the Living Blob'. It's about this guy who tries to make some formula to help modify this ice-cream for his factory, but something went totally wrong. The ice-cream combined with the formula turned it into this living, gelatinous creature and attacks everyone in the factory. Few have escaped, while others were devoured. Some say, the Blob Creature still roams around. Seeking revenge on those who enter his territory," Tommy told, really excited about the place being scary.

"Tommy, knock it off! There is no such thing as a living blob. You have read way too many comics."

Sage then noticed a green puddle under Tommy's feet begin to move.

"TOMMY, LOOK OUT!" Sage shouted, grabbing a hold of Tommy and pulling him and Macy behind him as fast as he could.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed while being held back.

"Sage, what's wrong? What happened?" Macy asked, not sure what is going on yet was alert.

"So, you're Sage. And that must make you Macy and Tommy," the green puddle said, slithering towards them.

"That's what's happening," Sage growled, pushing them back towards the door.

"You've got to be kidding me! The Blob from my brother's insane horror comic is real?!" Macy asked, totally in disbelief and shock.

"I told you, what did I say?! It's knows our names and it's gonna devour us!" Tommy shouted, pointing at the creature while hiding behind his stepsister in panic.

Abruptly, Snare-Oh came out from behind some machinery, having heard the commotion.

"Oh, I see you've already met," Snare-Oh said, calmly smiling. Sage's shifted eyes changed back to normal, seeing how calm his uncle was. "Goop, what happened? Where's your anti-gravity projector?"

"Stuck in between the pipes above Sage's head," Goop replied.

"Hang on! You know the Living Blob, Snare-Oh?!" asked Tommy.

"Can someone please tell us what the heck is going on here?!" Macy questioned in a confused, yet frustrated way.

Sage soon got what was going on and knelt down near the puddle. "Tommy, Macy, I think we just met my Uncle...Goop, was it?"

"Yes, that's me. Goop. I'm a Polymorph. Sorry if I spooked you, but my plumbers badge is in my anti-gravity projector, and without it, I end up like a puddle," Goop explained, wriggling around Sage.

"Anti-Gravity Projector? You mean it helps you to change shape and form at will? That is so cool!" Tommy said, getting closer and poking Goop to feel his slimy puddle state. "Oooh, very gooey! It's like feeling a mix of Jell-O, water, and snot."

"Ew, Tommy! Quit touching him! You don't know where he's been when crawling all over the floor!" Macy exclaimed, kind of grossed out about her brother touching a slimy alien and his description. "Besides, you might be hurting him!"

Goop chuckled and giggled at Tommy's poking. "YEHEHEHEHESSS, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT! THAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!"

"Looks more like tickling to me," Sage said, laughing a little before looking at the ceiling where he noticed a small black, grey, and green device stuck between two pipes. "Macy, mind spreading your legs?"

"You got it, Sage," Macy followed his instructions by spreading her legs apart, "Now what?"

Sage smirked, carefully sticking his head between her legs and standing up so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Whoa! Okay! A little more warning next time when doing that!" She said, blushing a bit as she kept her balance.

Sage chuckled. "But then I wouldn't get to see the beautiful blush in your cheeks."

"Oh, brother," she said, blushing more while rolling her eyes. When doing that, she spotted a strange looking device stuck between two pipes that were not far from her reach. Believing that must be the real reason why Sage did what he did, Macy stretched her right arm out and reached for it. But when she tried to pull it out, the strange disk couldn't budge. So, she decided to use both hands and pull it with all her might. "Almost...got it...," she grunted, still pulling.

Sage stood a little taller to give her more room to use her arms and strength. "You can do it," he encouraged.

Macy kept pulling, giving everything she had. Finally, the device came loose and popped out from the two pipes. But, while doing so, Macy lost her balance and was about to fall plus hit the ground. Feeling her lose her balance, Sage leaned forward while placing his arms up to catch her. "Whoa! I got you," he said, grunting a little at the new odd posture.

"Phew! Thanks, Sage," she said, noticing the weird predicament they were both in. "Uh, Snare-Oh? A little help here?"

Snare-Oh chuckled, letting his tendrils go free and wrap around Macy's waist, gently lifting her up and off of Sage's shoulders and onto her own feet.

Sage sighed a little, straightening up. "Thanks, Uncle."

"So, I'm guessing this is the anti-gravity device your Uncle Slime kept talking about? How does it work?" Macy questioned, lightly waving it.

"It uses anti-gravity waves to make me bipedal, so I can be as tall and look more human," Goop said, moving away from Tommy and towards Macy.

"Right. But where's the ON button in this thing?" The brunette kept asking, flipping it around to find something to make it work.

"It's already on. Just hold it above me and it'll start working," he instructed.

Although unsure, Macy did what the Polymorph asked.

Abruptly, the device buzzed and flew above Goop and soon, he was standing on two legs.

"Ah, much better," he said, happily.

"Whoa, awesome!" Tommy said in amazement.

"Yeah, I'll say," Macy said, kind of surprised by Goop's somewhat humanoid form. "So, how did that mini-saucer of yours get stuck in the pipes in the first place?"

"I was carrying a big batch of my specialty slushie mix, but I accidentally made it too big, ended up falling backwards, and my anti-gravity projector got lodged up there. I've been stuck on the floor for a couple of hours," Goop explained. "I was able to clean the mess but, unfortunately, I couldn't get up there to free my projector."

"Guess it was a good thing we came along. Otherwise, who knows how long you would have stayed like a puddle of goo," Tommy said, still studying him in his new form in awe.

"Oh, I knew you were coming. Snare-Oh said he was bringing by my newest nephew and his friends. I'm just sorry I don't have your treats ready," he said, looking at Sage sadly.

Sage smiled. "Hey, it's okay. I was actually curious on how you make these treats. Especially with your specialty."

"Same here," Macy chimed, smiling as well.

"I wasn't even thinking about slushies when we first saw you. I'm just happy to meet another cool alien!" Tommy said honestly, now poking his leg.

"Tommy! Stop. Touching. Goop!" Macy ordered her brother in an almost yelling voice.

"What? I can't help it. He's so squishy."

Sage sighed. "Tommy, come with me for a minute, okay?"

"Okay, Sage," the young boy finally stopped poking and went over to Sage.

Sage walked over to the far side of the building with Tommy, then stopped by the door.

"Tommy, I know you're excited, and you're young, but you really need to remember to respect your elders," Sage said, calmly.

Tommy looked at the floor with slight guilt. "Sorry, Sage. I just like things that are usually gross yet interesting. Not to mention the alien type. I always get curious on how they feel. I didn't mean to be rude."

Sage sighed, placing a hand underneath Tommy's chin and raising it so he looked into the shifter's eyes.

"I know you don't mean to push the boundaries, and I'm not upset. However, if you tried to do that with an alien who didn't understand and was angry, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Just cool your jets a few notches, okay?" He said calmly, giving a small smile.

"...Okay, I promise," the boy finally said, smiling gently back.

"Alright then. Now, let's go see about that specialty treat," Sage said, smiling a little bigger and ruffling Tommy's hair.

"YAY!" Tommy exclaimed, his eyes lit up with joy.

Sage smiled, placing an arm around Tommy's shoulders and heading back over to his uncles and Macy.

"So, any guesses on what my specialty slushy is?" Goop asked, playfully.

"Blue Raspberry?" guessed Macy.

"Chocolate?" Fathomed Tommy.

"That's your answer to every sweet treat," retorted the Brunette.

"What? It could happen," shrugged the young boy.

Sage chuckled. "Hmmm, let's see. It couldn't be...lime, would it?"

"Wha...How did you guess?" Goop asked, perplexed.

"Well, your coloring gave me the idea," Sage answered, kindly.

"Huh. Clever," Macy said to Sage, nodding her head in an impressed way.

"Well, you're right. Lime is my specialty because of my special ingredient," Goop said, stepping over and quickly making the beginnings of the slushies.

"Special ingredient?" Sage asked, stepping closer curiously.

Goop looked at Sage and smiled. "Yes. Myself."

"Wait, what now?!" Macy exclaimed, her face in both shock and slight disgust.

"No way! You're an actual, walking, lime-flavored, slushy maker in goo form?" Tommy asked in amazement, chuckling.

"That's right. I'm lime flavored. Rachel and Sasha, along with Ally, love my slushies. Here, have a taste." Goop said, holding out a tray with four slushies on it.

"Sweet!" Tommy grabbed his slushy without hesitation and tried it. Much to his sister's disgustment. "Wow! This is really good. And tasty!" He answered with delight, eating some more.

Macy just covered her mouth, trying not to throw up.

Sage, noting the paleness in her face, stepped over and lead her to a nearby sink where, after wetting his hands in cold water, placed them on the back of her neck and on her forehead.

"Take deep breaths, okay?" He whispered calmly, keeping his hands in place.

Macy just nodded, starting to calm down. "Thanks, Sage. If I knew that the slushies your uncle makes were actually just slimy bits of him, I should have gently asked to stay home. No offense, but that's just nasty in so many levels."

Sage chuckled. "Well, to be honest, I was a little queasy when I saw it myself, but it's okay. I mean, everyone has their likes and dislikes. Would you like me to make an excuse for us to get out of trying?"

"Yes, please," she begged gently. "Thank you."

"Kay. Just stay here and keep breathing. I'll be back," he said, giving a quick nuzzle into her neck before stepping away.

Macy just nodded while watching Sage leave, smiling gratefully. "I'm glad to have a friend like Sage," she said to herself out loud.

Sage smiled, having heard her comment but continued towards his uncles and Tommy, who was eyeing Sage and Macy's slushies.

"Sorry about that. Missed phone call." Sage said, smiling.

"Where's Macy? You and her are totally missing out on your Uncle's stupendous slushies!" Tommy said, already finished with his and had some leftover around his mouth.

"I can tell. You left half of it on your face," Sage chuckled, taking a hanging towel and wiping Tommy's face off.

"Hey! I was saving it for later," Tommy half joked.

"Sure, but I'd rather see my little brother's face instead of a second Goop," the teenage boy laughed, finishing up and hanging the towel again.

"So, where's Macy?" Snare-Oh asked, curiously.

"She started not feeling well, so I took her over to the sink to cool down," Sage replied, calmly.

"What? Why?" Tommy asked, only to slowly figure it out. He gave a suspicious look at the shape-shifter. "Wait...was she grossed out about the slushies being made out of Goop?" he questioned, pointing at Sage's Polymorph Uncle.

Sage sighed but nodded. "It's just not her cup of tea, Tommy. Nor mine, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Uncle, I hope you're not offended," Sage dropped his head submissively, shrinking in a little.

"Offended? Me? No, of course not. I can understand that finding out that your drinking someone else is not completely to everyone's liking. I'm glad you were honest. Though, now, I know to make different slushies for you and Macy when I'm making them at home." Goop said, bringing Sage into a sloshy hug.

Tommy smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better, I can always eat Macy's and your slushies if you're not having them. I think they taste great! And can't let good food go to waste," offered the young boy.

Sage chuckled. "And spoil your dinner? I don't think so. However, we'll take them to go and keep them cool at home so you can have one later. How's that?"

"Perfect!" Tommy smiled, happily.

"Well, I guess we should head back then," Snare-Oh said, smiling as he set his empty cup into the trash.

"Thanks for having us over, Uncle Goop. It was loads of fun." Sage said, smiling. "I'll let Macy know you understand and will make a different slushy for us, instead of your specialty."

"Let me tell her myself. I want her to understand that she didn't offend me at all," Goop said, calmly, walking them out.

Sage noticed Macy leaning against the wall looking less pale and a bit calmer. Stepping closer, he leaned in comfortably.

"Feeling better?" He asked, pushing some hair from her face.

"Yeah. I'm good now." She replied, smiling warmly. "So, what did your Uncle say?"

"I said that you don't have to worry about offending me," Goop said, stepping up beside Sage. "Macy, I understand you were worried about offending me by not accepting the treat I made."

"Oh, that's a relief. Thanks for understanding," Macy softly said, kind of still embarrassed about how she reacted earlier.

"Uh, oh. Is that embarrassment and a sad look I see?" Goop chuckled, stepping closer.

"Uh, no! No, not really," she quickly answered, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, I'm sure I saw some sort of embarrassment, and there is only one cure for that," the alien said teasingly, leaning forward more.

"Really, I'm good! There's no need for anything!" She kept assuring, stepping more backwards until her back had reached a dead-end wall, much to her dismay.

"Oh, I think there is." Goop chuckled, transforming his body into a wide ring around Macy where multiple hands tickled every inch of her body: her knees, shoulder blades, neck, ears, stomach, under arms, ribs, pretty much everywhere.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP, I HAHAHAHAHAHAHATE GETTING TICKLED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Macy laughed, completely trapped in ticklish agony.

"Really? You seem to like it by how hard your laughing," Goop said, chuckling as he continued his attack.

Sage chuckled at his uncle's antics before hearing a loud shrill of laughter. Turning around, he found Snare-Oh tickling Tommy's stomach and ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SNAHAHAHAHAHARE-OHOHOHOHOHO! CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tommy shrieked.

"That's for trying to sneak a sip before you had your dinner," Snare-Oh chuckled, tickling behind his ears next.

"BUT THEY'RE SO GOOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tommy just continued laughing. As for Macy, she ended up laughing on the floor, trying to cover her sweet spots to prevent Goop from touching them only to fail and made matters worse for herself.

Sage chuckled a little more, before noticing both Tommy and Macy were growing tired.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. You keep that up, we're going to be carrying people in the rain," he stated, calmly.

Snare-Oh chuckled. "Hmmm. Well, then, I guess you're going to have to satisfy both of us," he said.

Sage backed up a little. "Hey I'm good. Just...uh, just...uh...uh..."

"Hmmm. Seems like he's speechless. Maybe we should help him find his voice," Goop chuckled, getting closer.

Instantly, Sage shifted taking a more comforting form as his uncles approached.

While Goop and Snare-Oh were getting their nephew as their next victim in tickles, Macy and Tommy got halfway up, still breathing while having the ticklish sensations inside them for a few more seconds before calming down.

"Phew. Glad that torture was over," the teenage girl said, holding her stomach. "Seriously, what is up with these aliens in tickling?! Why does every alien in the Grant Mansion we meet want to tickle us!?"

"Eh, I don't mind it. I actually find it fun, as long as I don't end up out of breath," the young boy answered. "Besides, it's better than the alternative."

Soon, wolf-like laughter soon filled the room as Sage was tickled behind his ears and in between his paw pads. His tail wagged furiously, as if trying to swat the hands and tendrils away.

When the two step-siblings heard that, they looked at each other.

"Think we should intervene and help?" asked Macy.

"You're actually willing to go back, even though you still don't like being tickled?" Tommy questioned, slightly surprised.

"I may not be a fan of tickles, but that doesn't mean I want to see my best wolf friend suffer," she got up and made her way to the source.

"Wait for me! I want in on the action, too!" Tommy said, following his sister.

Macy and Tommy helped Sage out by jumping on Snare-Oh and Goop from behind and tickle them back. Tommy took on Goop because he's more into the gooey slimy stuff while Macy took on Snare-Oh. Although the trip was not what the shape-shifter and step-siblings expected, they still had fun and met another member of their family. And, when it comes being with the people you love, rainy days are never boring.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for Steelcode, Redbat132, and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
